


temptation

by yayastar20



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and a hell lotta kisses, considering that's the central thing about this... uwu, i wrote sayos pov in the last one coz..., maybe it's because she's one of my favourite characters, theres some hinaya and sayotsugu, well tbh idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayastar20/pseuds/yayastar20
Summary: She cant help it. Her lips just look so… ugh. (or just three instances which Kanon gets to kiss Misaki in secret until they’re caught in that fourth one)





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> OOPs what did i write. i need to finish the chapter for the concept of dating but i honestly cannot write something for some reason. i keep getting different ideas for different ships but i guess i want to (self-indulge) write about :pensive: :pensive:

1.

 

“K-Kanon-san?”

_Ah_. Kanon thinks flusteredly, looking up at her nervous girlfriend. She accidentally mixed up fantasy with reality and now she’s actually pinned the girl behind an unused section of the library.

Kanon rests her head on Misaki’s chest, sighing. “Sorry.” She apologises, her voice higher in octave. “I just…” She starts off, but has no idea how to complete her thoughts without seeming like a creep.

_If only my brain could actually work in situations like this!!_ Kanon thinks before seeing Misaki exhale- attempting to compose herself. “It’s okay, Kanon-san. I think I know what you want.” She says, before she leans in, and presses her lips against Kanon’s lightly, and then moves back.

It’s definitely gotten a lot hotter now, that Misaki has actually kissed her. Kanon freezes, but then a second later, breathes out nervously and nods her head eagerly, “Yeah… I wanted to kiss you.”

She cant get enough of the thrill, that there are a lot of people near her, the shiver that goes down her spine, when Misaki’s fingers press into her hip. Kanon curls her fingers on Misaki’s cheek and runs her thumb gently on her lips.

Misaki leans in and they kiss again, prompting fireworks and abrupt violent backflips in her stomach. Kanon slowly slides her hands into Misaki’s hair, and then tugs at it softly, a hushed moan coming from Misaki’s mouth.

“Kanon?” They hear Chisato call out. Misaki sighs, and gently pushes Kanon away. She smiles, “Should we go now? We still need to study.” Misaki says and Kanon, in a daze, nods. They quickly straighten their clothes and fix their appearance.

They walk out of the section to meet Chisato looking at them suspiciously. “What were you two doing in that section? Nothing either of you are studying are in there.” She asks, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Kanon laughs nervously and Misaki hurriedly answers, “Sorry, we were talking whilst looking around that we kinda got lost.”

Chisato hums, looking somewhat understanding. “Okay, now hurry. We need to find a seat before they run out.” As Chisato leads the way, Kanon and Misaki look at each other. They grin bashfully.

 

o~y~o

2.

 

“We’ll be right back!” Kokoro promises, and runs out of the studio, Kaoru and Hagumi following right after her.

Kanon looks at Misaki, a mischievous glint in her eyes and Misaki turns red, knowing what the girl wants. Kanon turns and moves closer to bring the younger girl in an embrace… and then kisses her. Misaki presses reluctant kisses on her lips.

Misaki breathes out, pulling away slightly. “We can’t… They’re going to come in anytime soon…” She protests, but they go unanswered, when Kanon pulls her in for another kiss. Misaki moans and pulls her closer.

Kanon giggles breathily, when they separate to gain their breath again. She looks down at Misaki’s lips- swollen, and that just makes her heart swell. “I guess we’ll have to deal with it when it happens.” She says against Misaki’s lips.

It isn’t like Kanon to be like this. It’s just, she just _can’t_ stay away from Misaki’s lips. It’s addictive, it’s really nice and Misaki’s a really nice kisser too. The faint taste of coffee- one of their favourite flavours is clear when they kiss. It makes Kanon love it even more.

It’s not really her fault at all, if she thinks about it. Being with Misaki surfaces another side of her- she can’t control herself, or her heart rate, or really anything.

It’s like, she blanks out whenever they’re together, and another part of her consciousness (the part that wants to fulfill her deepest, darkest and _dirtiest_ fantasies) comes to take over.

So Kanon leans in again, and kisses her deeply, Misaki’s tongue coming to curiously swipe at Kanon’s lips, making Kanon moan. Misaki seizes her moment to explore the inside of her mouth.

Kanon takes a step back, and her back of her legs hit the sofa. Her knees buckle, as Misaki takes charge, and caress her back intimately. And she falls backward, with Misaki chasing after her. She lands on the couch, sitting down on it.

Her eyes widen, and then they relax. Misaki straddles her lap, and bring her hands to rest on the back of the sofa. Kanon raises her hands to Misaki’s hips to stabilise her. “I thought you said we shouldn’t be doing this?” Kanon asks, a teasing lilt to her tone.

Misaki flushes, noticing the irony behind her actions. She sighs and rests her head on Kanon’s shoulder. “I can’t help it… Being with you makes me _so crazy_.”

Misaki looks up and presses her lips to Kanon’s lips. She pulls Kanon’s hand on her hip and raises it, kissing her knuckle before placing it on the left side of her chest. “You feel that?” She asks quietly.

Kanon’s ears turn red. It’s Misaki’s heartbeat. “It’s really fast.” Kanon mumbles. “Yeah. That’s what happens.”

Funny. That’s what happens to Kanon too.

Then they hear the san-baka making noise outside. It’s a good thing they’re loud- at least now Kanon and Misaki can move away in time without seeming suspicious. Misaki smiles, and presses her lips on Kanon’s before pulling away and standing.

“We should get ready for practise now.”

“Right…”

A second later, Kanon has jumped up to her feet and Kaoru has slammed the door open, asking out loud, “Have any of you little kittens missed me!? Do not fear for I am here!”

She proceeds to pose _fleetingly_ as Kokoro long jumps through the doorway, screaming, “YEET!!!” with Hagumi following after her screaming, “SKEET!!” Kaoru’s face turns increasingly red, without her face changing expression. “Fleet…!” Kaoru shouts in return but only walks in.

“Let’s start practise now!”

 

o~y~o

3.

 

“A good day today!” Aya declares happily, and turns to her workmate. “Kanon-chan, let’s hug out our successful day!” She exclaims, spreading out her arms excitedly.

Misaki twitches, hearing that. “Okay!” Kanon exclaims, finding Aya extremely cute in her ways. “Yay!” Aya says, and hugs her tightly. Kanon, in return, hugs her, and hums happily.

Misaki looks at the pair who were hugging. She was picking up Kanon after her shift to go together to the Tsurumaki household. But seeing this scene, watching her girlfriend hug rather intimately with another girl.

Misaki sees a little bit of red. But she looks away, chanting to herself; _Kanon is my girlfriend, no need to get so jealous_. This calms her down just that little bit.

“Hi, Misaki-chan!” Kanon walks to her. Misaki’s ears begin to heat up just a little bit, when she sees Kanon walking toward her, looking as _adorable_ as always.

“Hi, Kanon-san.” Misaki gave her a tired smile, and reaches out to intertwine their fingers together. Kanon feels her heart skip a beat, and her face beginning to heat up, just a little bit.

She smiles, and is suddenly hit with an urge to kiss her. _But we’re in public. And we haven’t told anyone about our relationship yet._

As they’re walking, Misaki couldn’t hold in her jealousy anymore. So she looks around to see if anyone was around. She tightens her grip and then brings Kanon into a hidden alleyway.

“Misaki-chan?” Kanon asks, reaching to cup Misaki’s face gently and curiously. “What’s up?”

Misaki pouts and raises her hand to hold Kanon’s over her face. She sighs and leans to the hand. “It’s just… I…”

Kanon tilts her head curiously, and _rather cutely_. So instead of speaking, Misaki leans forward and kisses Kanon’s lips. Kanon squeaks surprisedly, and raises her finger to her lips. “M-Misaki-chan!?” She panics.

Misaki sighs and leans her head on Kanon’s shoulder. _She likes to do that a lot_. Kanon thinks fondly. “I was jealous, y’know?” She finally says after a moment of silence.

“When you and Maruyama-san hugged, I mean.” Misaki says. And Kanon makes a sound of appreciation, before she kisses Misaki. Misaki deepens the kiss, running her fingers through Kanon’s hair.

Kanon takes a step back, slightly overwhelmed by the deepened kiss, and her back meets the wall. Misaki furrows her brows while kissing Kanon, focusing on trying to make Kanon feel good during the kiss.

Kanon attempts to lead the kiss, leaning forward, and gripping Misaki’s arms. But she’s flipped over when Misaki grabs her hands and pins them over her head. Kanon is startled and Misaki uses this moment to put her tongue in her mouth.

Kanon moans softly, as Misaki moves from her mouth to latch on her neck, biting and sucking at her neck. She marks higher than she usually does, and growls, “You’re mine.” Kanon bites her lips, in an attempt to stop herself from being loud because of how _sexy_ Misaki is being right now.

But then they’re broken apart by the sound of Misaki’s phone ringing loudly, echoing through the alley. Misaki turns bright red, and lets go of Kanon’s hands hastily to grab the ringing phone.

“H-Hello?!” Misaki answers the phone, her voice cracking halfway through with how flustered she was. “Apologies for interrupting your… time with Matsubara-sama.” The woman on the other side says, with only a hint of mischief she would have missed had she not been spoken to them before.

“Ah. The black suits.” Misaki mumbles, looking at her phone to see the contact number. “How do you even know about our… relationship and also what do you need me to do?”

The woman responds, “We have our connections. Kokoro-sama and her friends are worried for you. You are late to the meeting.” She states.

“Ah.” Misaki says, and turns bright red, and glances at Kanon (who was currently trying to calm herself) knowing that she was the reason why they were late and because of their… kissing.

“Yeah, we’ll be there in a moment.”

Misaki closes her phone, and sighs. She then turns to Kanon with a smile. She stretches out her hand and says, “Well, we should go now.”

Kanon nods her head, and wraps her arm around Misaki's arms. She looked to see if anyone was around before planting a kiss on Misaki’s cheek. “Yep!”

 

o~y~o

+1

uwu

 

A thud in the other room, and Sayo is too tired for this. She just wants to eat fries and hug a really cute brunette pianist. Unlucky for her, her student council duties prevent her from doing just that.

Her rubs at her head, a migraine growing with another thud in the same room. She stands up and huffs. Horny teenagers these days. They need to be quiet, and a good scolding.

When she opens the door, she’s met with the sight of her sister… furiously making out with Maruyama Aya. She sighs, and slams the door open, making the two jump.

“Hina.” She says in a deep _angry, angry_ voice. “I’m trying to do my work. I don’t care if you make out with the vocalist of Pastel Palettes-” Aya’s face turns red, “Or have sexual intercourse and whatnot. Just don’t be so loud and do it elsewhere.”

“Oops, sorry, Onee-chan!” Hina giggles nervously and drags Aya away.

“How did she even get through security…” She mumbles, her face darkened with stress. She sighs in relief and begins to type.

But then she hears another thud, in the same room, albeit quieter. Hina. Again!?

Sayo stands up, exhaling thinking _dogs, lots of dogs, Tsugumi-san hugging the dogs._ She mentally imagines, to compose herself. She stands in front of the door and then, opens it.

She hears an “eep!” and the two people in the room separate as fast as possible. Turns out it wasn’t Hina… Or Aya.

Surprisingly it’s…

“Matsubara-san… and Okusawa-san. I’m surprised. I didn’t think you were the type to make out in a classroom after class.” She sighs, her need for hugs from a certain pianist growing more than ever.

“I-I…”

“No it’s okay. Just don’t do it again. And certainly not next to the student council room. I need to work.” She states, decidedly more softer on them than with Hina and Aya. She sighs.

When she goes to Hazawa Coffee later that afternoon, her stress levels are greatly lowered with well needed hugs from a girl who makes her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> owo how was it.


End file.
